The Greatest Gift- A Leo birthday Fanfic
by Sammi Writes Fanfiction
Summary: Its Leo's birthday, and Corrin has a surprise for gift for him, complete with a big red bow. Serious smut incoming, read at your own risk. Mature for a reason


**Leo's Birthday fic.**

**-So today is June 30th, also known as everyone's favorite Tomato loving second prince of Nohr's, and my number 1 husband's (Sorry Takumi) birthday. So Happy Birthday Leo, and may you get all the tomato's you want. Warning, things are about to get smutty, so a mature rating is now in place.-**

* * *

Every year without fail Corrin went out of her way to surprise Leo on his birthday. The first year they'd been married she had prepared a party unlike Leo had ever had before, with everyone from the joint Nohrian and Hoshidan armies invited. The next year Corrin had decided to do an intimate celebration, just the two of them. She had woken him and after a small bite of breakfast they had ridden off for the day on the back of Leo's horse, before arriving in a secluded forest where they spent the day eating food from the picnic basket Corrin had packed, and making love, only heading back home once the food and drink had run low.

And last year Corrin had been feeling a little unwell, so whatever plans she had had been put on hold. It was only a few weeks after that the nature of her sickness had been made know to them, and their son Forrest was now a few months old and the greatest joy in Leo's life, besides his wife of course.

So when Leo opened his eyes he had half expected Corrin to be in bed beside him still, possibly awake with their tiny son in her arms. So imagine he surprise when he woke in bed alone. Rubbing his eyes he sat up, letting the covers fall to his lap, exposing his naked torso. He frowned. Perhaps Corrin was making him breakfast, or more likely she was probably feeding Forrest in the next room, although he usually woke whenever the babe cried.

* * *

Sliding out of bed, his feet hitting the wooden floor, he stood and went in search of his wife. He threw a robe over his shoulders, pulling his arms through the sleeves yet leaving it undone, the taut plains of muscle and the occasional scar visable to the cool morning air. He opened the adjoining door that lead to Forrest's nursery, met with someone he did not expect.

Elise sat in the rocking chair Corrin usually occupied, Forrest swaddled and in her arms, fast asleep.

"Big brother?" she stood from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come see my son?" he smirked at Elise's flustered face.

"O-of course you are," Elise stuck her tongue out, showing that no matter how much his little sister had grown in the past three years, she still had a little bit of that childish nature she once had. Her figure was fuller than then too, and she was taller, and while she still felt she wasn't on par with Camilla, she was still a beautiful young woman. She bent and put Forrest into his crib, brushing her long blond hair, highlighted with violet streaks, behind her ears as she gazed lovingly at her nephew. "But I figured you'd be with Corrin, she did ask me to watch Forrest today so you could have some time alone."

"She did?" Leo frowned. "Do you know where she is?"

"She said she was going to the place where she first realized she loved you," Elise shrugged. "Whatever that means."

Leo's eyes widened. Surely she couldn't mean, that place? The place he swore she would never have to go back to ever again?

"I have to go," he spun on his feet. "Thank you for looking after Forrest Elise." He made it to the door before Elise called out to him.

"Happy birthday brother," she smiled warmly at him, a smile Leo easily returned, before he was out of sight.

Twenty minutes later, Leo was on his way towards the Northern Fortress, riding his horse with haste. He wasn't wearing his amour, only a linen shirt and trousers, but he had a warm cloak on and his tome, Brynhild attached to his belt, never one to leave on his own unarmed.

As he drew near the foreboding tower he noticed two other horse's tied up just inside the gate, one of them Corrin's pure white stallion. Jumping off his own horse and tying it up to graze next to the other two, Leo let himself into the tower. The entrance way was lit with candles, yet it still looked uninviting. He never thought he would end up back here, and he had forgotten how cold this place was. Pulling his cloak further around him he made his way further in, letting the candles be his guide.

Soon he came upon a door, guarded by Corrin's ever faithful retainer, Jakob. When the silver haired butler spotted the prince he bowed.

"Lord Leo," he greeted. "Lady Corrin is inside. I'm pleased you were able to deduce where we were. Although being here again makes me feel uneasy."

"Likewise," Leo's jaw was clenched, and try as he may he couldn't relax. "What is Corrin planning anyway?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say, Lord Leo," Jakob smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave. Lady Corrin will be in good hands now that your here." Before Leo could say another word, the retainer slipped away, leaving him alone in front of the all too familiar door.

How long had it been since he'd been here? Three years? And in that time a lot had happened. The war between Nohr and Hoshido was long over, Father had been freed from Anankos's grip, and along the way Leo and Corrin were finally able to admit to each other that they loved each other. The feelings that had first began in the room he had his hand on now had sprung forth, resulting in marriage, a baby and all the things Leo never thought he would have with Corrin. Yet being back here was making him antsy. It was like he was a child again, sneaking in to see her, taking joy from her smiles in his direction when he would read to her from the books he would bring. Taking a calming breath he reminded himself that he was a child no longer. And that he was keeping his wife waiting.

He turned the handle and entered the room.

Light burst forth from the room he knew all too well. Yet it paled in comparison to the sight before his eyes.

* * *

The room was awash with candles, so many the room seemed to be an ocean of them. A path of rose petals, the deep purple Nohrian blooms Corrin loved so much, lead from where he stood to the bed. Yet it was the sight apon the bed that caused Leo's jaw to drop.

Corrin was propped upright on the bed, her body wrapped in a long red bow, tied across her in two places, hiding Leo's favorite body parts, and nothing else. She was watching Leo's face, her gorgeous red eyes alight with amusement when he gulped. She held up a finger and gestured with it for him to join her. On shaking legs, Leo made his way over, suddenly feeling really warm. He paused at the foot of the bed, shedding his cloak and throwing it out of the way.

"Whats all this about?" his voice was croaky.

Corrin smiled. "I wanted us to have one last final memory of this place, that's all." Leo sat down on the edge of the bed and began removing his boot. He felt Corrin move behind him, and soon her hands slid round his middle, her head perched on his shoulder, her lips turned towards his neck, where she proceeded to nibble. Leo gasped, feeling heat flood his body. Her nimble fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and soon she stripped him of the fabric and threw it where his cloak had landed, never breaking away from his neck. Leo groaned when her hands moved down his abdomen, before running a teasing finger across his already hard cock still sheathed in his pants, painfully tight.

Then like the little minx that she was, she moved away, leaving Leo warm and very much flustered.

Turning his head, Leo was met by Corrin, sat back against the headboard, looking at him with a sultry look on her face. Before Leo could speak she opened her mouth.

"What are you waiting for?" her voice was husky. "Don't you want your present, birthday boy."

Leo liked to think he had restraint, that he could resist most temptations in this world. Yet there was one thing that made him lose all control. And she was laying on the bed dressed in only the bow. He pounced, crashing into her forcefully, his lips finding hers in desperation. He felt her melt under him, her arms looping round him again as she pulled herself closer, her fingers digging into his back, causing him to hiss at the arousing pain left by the scratches. Reluctantly he pulled back, pulling himself up until he was knelt between Corrin's legs. Watching her lay there, her ample breasts rising and falling with her every labored breath, was more than he could take. He shed himself of the rest of his clothing, his cock springing free of his trousers and standing proud and hard, leaking pre cum over its tip. Corrin licked her lips at the sight, causing Leo to smirk back at her.

He decided to take his time. He was after all a very methodical person by nature, and who was he to say otherwise.

Lifting Corrin's left foot her started slowly, his lips caressing her ankle, moving almost frustratingly slow. And he could tell that Corrin hated it. She was always impatient, especially when it came to sex. She was squirming under his lips, and the further he traveled towards the intoxicating smell of her cunt, the more she squirmed.

A kiss to the back of her knee.

A kiss to her thigh.

And then his nose bumped against the red fabric of the bow still wrapped around her, restricting his view of her clit. So close to her intoxicating scent, yet so far. Leo glanced up from his current position on all fours to eye the bow holding the whole ensemble together. He licked his lips, hungry for something more thank just the teasing he had been doing. His hand moved upwards, across the slik of the fabric containing his prize, until his fingers found the knot that held it all together.

"Your such a tease," his voice was a mere whisper. His brown eyes met her red ones, so full of love, and he smiled. "I love you Corrin," he affirmed.

"And I love you," she said it without hesitation, without a glimmer of doubt in her voice. "But please Leo, don't tease me."

Leo chuckled. "Your wish is my command, Princess." Corrin shivered at his words. In one swift motion Leo undid the bow that rested across her breasts, freeing her body to the cool air around them. Even in the dim light of the candles her skin shone. The pale soft curves of her body, more rounded now than it had been during the war due to pregnancy and complacency, and even every scar, Leo loved it all. His eyes roved over her ample bosom, pink pert nipples erect, down to her pale well groomed pubic hair that was damp already. The sight was enough to make Leo blow his load all over her. He gulped, tampering down the warmth that coiled in his belly.

Unable to hold back any longer, Leo pulled the ribbon away from the his wife's body, discarding it where everything else was, before he bent his head towards her glistening clit, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the sweet moisture that had built there.

"Oh, Leo!" Corrin's body shook with wave after wave of pleasure as her husband ate her out, his lips and tongue working in tandem, darting in and out of her pussy and sucking upon her pearl. Corrin's hands came to clench into his blond hair, gripping tight enough to cause Leo to moan. After a few more swirls of his tongue, Leo felt her come undone, cumming onto his face, squirting her slick juices across his lips and into his mouth, where he willingly lapped it up, groaning in ecstasy as the sweet flavor set his whole body alight. Easing her out of her orgasm, Leo stopped his ministrations, glancing up at his wife. Her skin was flushed and slick with sweat, her eyes blown wide.

"Your so beautiful," Leo murmured, crawling towards his wifes face, stealing another long drawn kiss from her. Corrin could taste her own sweetness on her husbands lips, and the intoxication of it made her nibble his bottom lip. His cock twitched against her lower abdomen, leaking a trail of pre cum as it did, making her sticky. Her right hand left his hair, trailing until it found what it was after, her fingers curling around his length before she started pumping her wrist up and down. Leo groaned, releasing her lips, their foreheads together as he tried to stay in control of the orgasm that threatened to escape. "C-Corrin.." his train of though was long gone, and any retaliation he was planning went right out the window. The only thing he could do was latch his mouth onto her neck, nibbling at the pulse that he could feel beating there. Corrin's head lolled back as he worked a bruise on her neck, licking it to soothe it afterwards. He trailed kisses down her neck, before latching onto a breast, licking across her pink peak. Corrin's ministrations on his cock faltered slightly as she gasped, and Leo took the opportunity to move backwards out of her reach.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to cum," he warned. His voice sounded animalistic as he shot her a look, his own eyes now also blown wide in lust. "And I want to be inside you when I come." He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, enjoying the yelp of surprise that left Corrin's lips, lining his cock up with her slick entrance. He had a perfect view of her body, as he held her hips, keeping her pert ass in the air as he slid inside her. Corrin quivered as he sheathed himself in her all the way up to his hilt, her pussy stretching around him with ease. Without waiting Leo began to rock back and forth, setting a vigorous pace that he knew his wife could handle. They were experianced in their lovemaking, and trusted each other implicitly. Like all things in life they worked together, their hips thrusting in tandem, the room filled with their moans and the slick sound of sweat and Corrin's cum. Soon Leo began to tire however, his hips faltering as he could feel his orgasm closing in. Corrin, taking initiative rolled them both till she was on top. Leo took in the sight of his wife, her breasts jiggling as she rose and fell atop his cock, her hands pinning his above his head, and it was too much for either of them to bear.

"Leo!" she screamed, her head lolling back. He felt her second orgasm crash around her, the walls of her cunt squeeze his cock, his own orgasm following suit.

"Corrin!" he cried, painting her insides with his warm spunk. She continued to ride him, teasing every last drop out of him, stilling when they both stopped trembling. She collapsed atop him, their bodies painted with sweat, bliss taking over them both.

* * *

"We should probably head back," Corrin murmured against his chest. The were curled up together in post coital bliss, a blanket over most of their still naked bodies, the candles all snuffed out around them. "I'm sure Elise is being driven mad by Forrest by now."

Leo huffed, pulling Corrin closer, his nose nuzzling the top of his head. "Just five more minutes," he said, not even hiding the sulkiness in his voice. Corrin laughed.

"Honestly Leo you really are a child sometimes," she clicked her tounge in fake annoyance, enjoying the look of horror on her husbands face when he pulled back to glare at her.

"I am not!" he huffed, puffing out his cheeks in a way that made him adorable. The 21 year old prince of Nohr still had some of his baby features, much to Corrin's delight. She laughed at his annoyed expression, jabbing him playfully in the ribs.

"I kid, I kid," she held up her hands in surrender. Leo grumbled, flicking her playfully on the nose.

"Your lucky I love you, you minx," he kissed her chastely. He sighed. "Thank you for this morning my love, I guess I really needed this." He pulled her close again breathing in her scent as he continued. "Since we found out about Forrest, and then after he was born, I don't think I've relaxed once. I didn't realise how much I missed it being just the two of us."

"Me neither Leo," Corrin moved again, much to Leo's dismay. She grabbed his cheeks in her hands. "Happy birthday my love." Another kiss passed between them. "But we really should go. I promised Camilla that we'd be back before sundown. Apparently her and Takumi have something planned." Corrin laughed at the expression on her husbands face at the mention of the Hoshidan prince. It amused her that he still wasnt used to Takumi and Camilla being married even after two years.

"Ugh, now I just want to stay even more," the Nohrian prince groaned. "Why did _your_ brother have to marry _my _sister."

"You know you love Takumi really," Corrin stated as she gathered their clothes. She threw his at him. "Now come on, or Camilla will get mad."

"Fine, fine," Leo dressed quickly, coming over to Corrin as she pulled the last piece of clothing over her head. "But I don't love Takumi, I mearly tolerate him, thats all."

"Whatever you say my dear."

"It's the truth," he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Of course it is," Corrin looked bemused. She grabbed his hand and lead him from the room, taking a moment to look back at her old room, a nostalgic gleam in her eyes. "Despite everything, some of my fondest memories were in this room. Yet I think todays memory is my favourite."

"Mine too," Leo smiled down at his wife, a cheeky glint in his eyes. "We should come back here. I wouldn't mind fucking you in your childhood bed again."

"Leo!" Corrin blushed a deep crimson at her husbands crass wording. He laughed before heading towards the courtyard, leaving Corrin no choice but to follow.

They rode back to the castle hand in hand, and Leo found he was in such a good mood that looking at his brother in laws smug face when they arrived back didn't bother him nearly as much as it usually did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that the smut sounded ok. Its a little out of my comfort zone, but I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Anyhoo, if you'd like to see a series of Leo X Corrin drabbles let me know.**


End file.
